Homura's War on Terror
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: When Homura discovers a girl trapped in a town that has born witness to the worst terrorist act in decades, she is thrown into a plot that extends further than reality. Rated T for now.
1. Pinned Down, Running Out

**A/N: This popped out of of nowhere… Not sure If I'll make this a stand alone or some kind of multi-chapter story.**

**Notice: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any of its characters.**

How could things have gone so wrong.

As I crouched behind the small brick wall, this was the one thought that crossed my mind. How. We had been inserted fifteen miles to the north of where we currently were. We had made out way acros the desert plains, to just two hundred meters north-east of where we currently were. Then it had all gone to hell.

The first shot took one of the new marines in the chest, he was dead before he even hit the ground. We had instantly moved into battle positions, but that turned out to be what gave us away. As soon as we moved, three more of our number were gunned down, then the air around us erupted with the sound of guinfire.

And here we are now, hiding behind this flimsy brick wall, waiting for a lapse in the fighting so that they could move.

"Damnnit," he thought, "We can't let this mission fail."

Her unit had been dispatched to investigate a minor terrorist operation, what they received was a full battalion of hostile soldier raining white hot ed down on their fast degrading cover.

The firing stopped, and Homura seized her chance, she dived out from cover, levelled her handgun and emptied the magazine into the crowd of enemies. Each bullet found a target, and she dived back behind cover, just as the shooting began again. She slammed another magaizing into her handgun, and drew her MP7.

Then she saw a small black ball drop just in front of her.

"Oh shit," she thought, the yelled, "GRENADE!" She dove forward, seized the grenade, rolled out into the open and lobbed it back at the thrower. It seems she got it away just in time, because it went off in mid air before it even reached the crowd of hostiles.

Wasting no time, she levelled her MP7 and emptied the magazine into the crowd of hostiles. Several fell dead, at least a dozen others slumped to the ground, wounded.

Wasting no time, she sprinted towards the nearest house, reloading her MP7 as she went. She dove throught the door just as the shooting started again. Several bullet holes appeared in the wood of the door. She aimer her MP7 out the window and emptied another magazine into the crowd. She crouched back down, and reloaded. An explosion rocked the building, and Homura fell back onto the floor, her hand slipped in a puddle of wet, sticky stuff, and she crashed to the ground, hitting her head. she slowly staggered to her feet, and looked at her hand.

"Blood?" She thought.

She looked from her hand, to the ground, then staggered back into the wall. There, lying on the floor in front of her, were the corpses of a middle aged woman, and a young child. She struggled not to throw up all over the floor. She had known that these people were terrorists, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

She ran through the house, past more bodies, and crashed through the back door. A group of enemies were waiting for her in the alley, they spun around, startled, she raised her MP7 and fired several short, sharp bursts.

"Calm down Homura," she thought, "Focus on the mission."

She reached for another magazine, but finding none, discarded the MP7 and drew her handgun.

"Lieutennatn do you read me?" A voice blared out of her radio.

"Go ahead intel," she said.

"Listne, your previous objective has been cancelled."

"What? But intel, the hostages…"

"Are all dead."

"What?"

"They're all dead Homura."

Homura thought of the poor family in the house she had just passed through, slaughtered by their own people.

"Your new objective is to get out of there."

Homura did not answer.

"Homura, can you hear me? Get out of there, there's nothing you can do."

"Yes," said Homura, in a voice trembling with suppressed rage and grief.

"Copy that, intel out."

Homura gripped the handle of her handgun so hard that her knuckled turned white.

"I'll kill them all, she thought, "These bastards will pay for what they have done here today."

She srinted up the alley, and out onto the street. She heard voices yelling, and without really thinking, she levelled her handgun and emptied the magazine of 9mm bullets into the crowd of oncoming hostiles. She sprinted down another alley, and smashed through the door of another house, reloading as she went.

She burst out onto the street once more, but it was deserted. She sprinted across into another house. Her objective was to get out of the town, two hundred meters north was the exit to the town. Three hundred south was a minor exit used mainly for bringing goods in from the farms.

"If I can make it there I'll be safe."

She made her way slowly through the house, keeping her M9 raised, ready to fire at the slightest sin of movement. She reached the back door, and pushed it slowly open, but then stopped. A faint whimpering noise had come from back in the house. She turned back, and lowered her beretta. She walked slowly back through the building, then she heard it again. A faint whimpering noise, coming from a side room.

She pushed the curtains aside and stepped through. There, curled into a ball and whimpering, covered in blood, was a girl. Homura put her beretta hastily back into it's holster, and moved over to the girls side.

"Are you okay," she asked. It was a pretty lame question which Homura berated herself for later on, but what else could she say.

The girl did not answer, but turned her face up. Her eyes were bright pink, and so she realise, was her hair. She was very pretty, and couldn't bhave been much younger than Homura herself.

"My name is Homura," she said, "What is yours?"

The girl did not answer.

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

The girls lowed lip trembled, and she burst into tears. Homura reached for the girl to put her arms around her, bu the girl recoiled.

"It's okay, I wont hurt you."

Slowly, the girl lowered her hands.

"It's okay," Homura said, "I'm a friend."

The girl waited for a moment, then gestured towards the gun at Homura's belt.

Homura removed it from it's holster, and placed it gently on the floor. Then she moved away from it. Madoka uncurled from her little ball, and move timidly forward. An explosion rocked the building, and the girl shrieked and fell back, hitting her head on the floor. Homura dived, and siezend her handgun. She aimed it at the doorway to the room and fired three rounds. She heard the thump of a body hitting the floor.

She crawled over to the girl, and felt for a pulse. She found one, and reief flooded through her. She pulled the girl up into a sitting position, and then up over her right shoulder. Her radio flickered into life.

"Homura! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way…"

"Hurry up! I can't hold the chopper forever."

"I'm coming Kyouko, buy me ten more minutes."

"You've got five."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I've found a survivor."

"What? Impossible," she said, "Deep scans said."

"Well they missed one, civilian female, mid-teens, pretty shaken."

"Get her out here Homura, I don't care what it takes."

"Understood Kyouko." Homura stood, the girl slung over her shoulder, and walked slowly out of the house, checking every corner, being on the alert for even a slight sign of movement. She made it into the back-alleys and stopped dead. Propping the girl up against a crate, she flipped open her tactical advisor. Kyouko had sent her the coordinates for dust off, but the problem was that she was on the northern edge of town, and the coordinates Kyouko had sent her were on the other side of the town.

She flipped the lid shut and stood up slowly, then hit the dirt again as she heard a gunshot. She crawled over to take cover behind a barrel, as the person who had shot at her began calling for help.

"_Son of a bitch," _thought Homura, _"I'm really in for it now."_

**A/N: Okay, it's decided, this will be a story.**


	2. Old enemies, New friends

**A/N: I'm getting back into my groove, expect more updates more quickly in the coming weeks. ENJOY!**

Homura levelled her Beretta and loosed five bullets, she saw two men fall and heard a third drop behind a large piece of cloth. Diving back behind cover she felt the wind as the bullets flew past her.

"_Where are all these bastards coming from?"_

Suddenly, Homura heard the tell-tale sound of an engine approaching. _"Great! Just Great," _she thought, _"Now I have to deal with the truck too."_

She heard the rattle of a high calibre machine gun as it started shooting at the spot where she had been two seconds ago. He makeshift cover was shredded in an instant. _"I can't keep this up," _thought Homura, _"I need a plan."_

Homura dived again, narrowly avoiding another burst of high calibre bullets tore through the wall beside her.

"Cease fire!" Yelled a voice, "We don't want to damage our prize."

The sound of gunfire instantly stopped, and Homura peered around the corner. There was a man standing to the forefront of the group. His face was mostly concealed by a large, white cloth wrapping, but Homura could just make out the faint glow of red eyes beneath the folds of material.

"Come on out Homura, join the show."

Homura stiffened with shock. _"How does this freak-show know my name?"_

"Come on Homura, and why don't you bring your lovely little friend too?"

Homura tensed again. _"So that's what you're after is it? Want to finish the job huh? We'll see about this."_

Homura stood up, and faced her enemy. She knew instantly that she had made a mistake. Well, not so much instantly, rather, when she saw the twenty or so high powered rifles pointing at her. She braced herself to be torn apart by bullets, but it never happened. She dared to open an eyelid, and saw the pink haired girl standing, arms wide in front of her. And the terrorists were not speaking, not moving. A plan started to form in Homura's head. If the terrorists were unwilling to shoot the girl, then she would use her to escape.

She stepped forward, and grabbed the girl, pulling her into a position that didn't cause her any great discomfort. Walking with the girl she levelled her Beretta, and called out to the terrorist leader, "Let me through now, or the girl gets it."

"Come now Homura," called the leader, "I know you would never do it."

Homura knew that he was right. Homura could never take the life of innocence, but that did not mean she could not pretend.

"Call your men off or she gets it! I swear to god I'll kill her."

"I call your bluff."

Homura paled. "Have it your way then!" She withdrew her shaking hand, and pressed the gun to the temple of the girl. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not pull the trigger. She cursed, and threw her Beretta to the ground.

"I knew you couldn't have done it," said the leader. "You see Homura Akemi, I know all about you. But for now, I am here for the girl."

"Why do you want her? Who are you? Freak!"

"I have my reasons for wanting the girl, and I will not rest until I have her. And as for who I am. I see no logical reason why you should know my real name, but instead of calling me freak, why don't you call me Kyubey-"

The leaders lecture was cut short by the hail of bullets that tore through the ranks of his soldiers. Homura looked up, shocked, to see the helicopter flying right above her. A rope ladder fell down, and Homura started to climb. The machine gun mounted on the chopper shredded several men in seconds, and the rest were all subject to some kind of horrific injury. But the leader stood amid the chaos, staring calmly into Homura's eyes. Homura saw his mouth move, and heard his voice say, "I will not forget this day, Homura Akemi," as the chopper lifted away from the chaos, and sped off into the sky.

* * *

"…Homura! Homura!"

Homura jerked her mind back to the present.

"There we are, knew we'd get some kind of reaction from you sooner or later. "

"What is it Kyouko?"

"The girl is asking for you."

"She spoke?"

"Only a few words, but she wont say anything else to anyone but you."

"So?"

"So I suggest you get your arse down there and talk to her."

"Oh."

There followed an awkward silence.

"Well?"

"Well what."

"Earth to Homura, have you been listening to me? GO SPEAK TO THE GIRL!"

"Okay! I'm going."

"Oh, and Homura."

"What is it Kyouko?"

"That was quite a stunt you pulled down there." The redhead grinned. "Good job."

* * *

Homura took a seat opposite the girl, and pause for a moment to try and fully appreciate how pretty she was. They had obviously given her a washdown and some clothes, because she was now neither naked nor caked in blood.

"Hello," said Homura softly. It seemed like a pretty lame thing to say after what they had just experienced, but Homura was lost for what else she was to say. "I'm sorry about your village, and your family." Homura realized too late that saying that had been a mistake. She saw the girls lower lip tremble, and before she could do anything, the girl was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Almost instinctively, Homura moved across the room, picked the girl up from the floor, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry," said Homura in a shaky voice, "I know what it's like to lose somebody, I know how it feels, but please don't cry." Homura had no idea why she was saying these things, she had never imagined herself saying these things to anyone, much less a girl she had just found in a town full of dead people.

Eventually Homura broke the hug, and stepped back. "Let's try that again then shall we." She kneeled beside the girl who had slumped to the ground once again. "My name is Homura Akemi, would you be so kind as to tell me yours?"

And for the very first time, Homura heard the girl speak, just the one word.

"Madoka."

* * *

The albino Kyubey sat at the table with one other person, a chess board between them, mid-way through a game.

"_So, another player has entered the field. The game has begun, and the winner shall be the one who manoeuvres their pieces most efficiently."_

He moved his bishop into a position which cut off the white king's only escape route. His opponent panicked and moved his knight stupidly to block the bishop's line of sight. Kyubey took advantage, and moved his rook forwards two spaces.

"Check mate," said the albino.

"_Yes, I fully intend to win the game, and the prize at the end."_

**A/N: Ominous much. As always, RxR. And um… nothing else to say really.**


End file.
